fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Dinopals
''The Amazing World of Dinopals ''is an American animated fantasy adventure television series produced by Cartoon Network and Universal Television. The series is based on the Land Before Time ''and ''Amazing World of Gumball ''franchise, and takes place after the events of ''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave and before the events of The Land Before Time XV: Legend of the Golden Longneck. A total of 24 episodes in each season. Main Characters * Littlefoot (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - a main protagonist. * Gumball Watterson (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - another main protagonist. * Darwin Watterson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - secondary protagonist. * Cera (voiced by Anndi McAfee) * Ducky (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Petrie (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Spike (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Stephen Stanton (Smart)) * Chomper (voiced by Candi Milo and Fred Tatasciore (Evil Chomper-Zilla)) * Ruby (voiced by Meghan Strange) * Ali (voiced by Tara Strong) * Guido (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Terra (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Oviraptor and Ruby's girlfriend. * Penny Fitzgerald (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) * Tobias Wilson (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) * Anais Watterson (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Carrie Krueger (voiced by Jessica McDonald) * Bambo (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a Triceratops and Cera's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and 3rd episode of the 3rd season) * Daisy (voiced by Janie Haddad) - a Stegosaurus and Spike's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and the 3rd episode of the 3rd season) * Cindy (voiced by Lauren Tom) - a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Chomper's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and 3rd episode of the 3rd season) * Sally (voiced by Cree Summer) - a Microraptor and Guido's girlfriend. (debuted in the 2nd movie and 3rd episode of the 3rd season) * Richard Watterson (voiced by Dan Russell) * Nicole Watterson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) * Patrick Fitzgerald (voiced by Dan Russell) * Judith Fitzgerald (voiced by Maria Teresa Creasey) * Harold Wilson (voiced by Alex Jordan) * Jackie Wilson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) * Benedict Krueger (voiced by David Wain) - Carrie's biological ''father. * Loretta Krueger (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - Carrie's ''biological mother. * Miss Simian (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) - main antagonist. * Principal Brown (voiced by Steve Furst) - secondary antagonist. Recurring Characters * Chezzar (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - a female human antagonist. * Larry (voiced by Kerry Shale) * Alan Keane (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) * Carmen (voiced by Alix Wilton Regan) * Banana Joe (voiced by Mic Graves) * Teri (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) * Bobert (voiced by Kerry Shale) * Masami Yoshida (voiced by Jessica McDonald) * Molly Collins (voiced by Jessica McDonald) * Sarah G. Lato (voiced by Jessica McDonald) * Rachel Wilson (voiced by Jessica McDonald) * Leslie (voiced by Kerry Shale) * Jamie Russo (voiced by Maria Teresa Creasey) * Margaret Fitzgerald (voiced by Tara Strong) - Penny's grandmother. * Mr. Small (voiced by Adam Long) * Donut Sheriff (voiced by Dan Russell) * Me. Yeti (voiced by Frank Welker) * Yuki Yoshida (voiced by Naoko Mori) * Coco (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a altered Coconut with mouse ears and tail. * Ed Roberts (voiced by Ashton Kutcher) - a vampire kid who hates all that is living and sunlight, but loves what is dark and morbid. * Jay Taylor (voiced by Martin Lawrence) - a wolf child who's kinda the bad boy who does what he wants, even eat out of the garbage. * Chi Chi (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) * Ribbit (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) * Prudence (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - a copycat deer version of Penny and Chi Chi's girlfriend. * Kevin (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) - a copycat version of Tobias. * Bessie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a copycat goat version of Anais. * Alice (voiced by Jessica McDonald) - a copycat human version of Carrie and Ribbit's girlfriend. * Sandy (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - a talking baby trying to get Penny out of the Fitzgeralds, so she can be more popular than her. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 * The Beginning Episode 2 * The Girl - On the day of Gumball's birthday, he makes a prank call for the 8 parents to leave Elmore for a day so they can have a party. His plan backfires, though, when Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta hire Chezzar to have fun with the kids. * The Escape - When Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta are seen with what appears to be a barbecue grill, the kids become afraid that the 8 parents plan to eat their kids, so they escape Elmore on a hot air balloon. Episode 3 * The Superhero - Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin pretend to be superheroes Dinoman, Catguy and Fishboy, but the other kids are not fond of their antics. Fortunately, when Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin rescue Mr. Small and Donut Sheriff from falling off a cliff, the kids decide to join them as superheroes. * The Annoyance - After Cera saves Tobias' life by pushing him away from a falling amplifier, Tobias begins getting loyal to Cera and becomes devoted to helping Cera doing everything, but Cera soon becomes annoyed when Tobias goes overboard. Episode 4 * The Baking (Guest star: Thomas F. Wilson as Sal Left Thumb) - When Spike's pies become a huge hit in Elmore, the kids decide to use Spike's pies to sell them to the citizens to make money, but Spike quits when the kids begin to get greedy with trying to make money. * The Astronaut (Guest star: Owen Wilson as Billy the space deer) - A space test deer named Billy crash-lands in Elmore. The kids decide to let him stay in Elmore, but Billy is unsatisfied with the fact that Littlefoot and Gumball are leaders, so he tries to get rid of Littlefoot and Gumball so he can become leader. Episode 5 * The Doctor (Guest star: TBA) - Littlefoot's pranks and Ali's driving lesson has Miss Simian sent to a mental institution. Feeling guilty, the kids try to rescue her, much to their dismay. * The Romance (Guest star: TBA) - The kids are unable to have Saturday night parties because of Larry constantly weeping about his failed proposal plans. Littlefoot and Gumball find him the perfect girlfriend to make him feel better, but they then realize that she is trying to get rid of the kids. Episode 6 * The Hypnosis - When Littlefoot and Gumball get a hypnosis kit, they accidentally hypnotize themselves so that they tries to destroy Richard, Nicole, Patrick, Judith, Harold, Jackie, Benedict and Loretta whenever they hear the sound of a bell. Now, the other kids must try to protect the 8 parents while trying to cure Littlefoot and Gumball at the same time. * The Case - With Cera nowhere to be seen and Tobias seen lying on Cera's footsteps, the kids conclude that Tobias killed Cera and plan to ban Tobias from Elmore (Carrie locks Tobias in a 'scented' pet carrier to attract the pet store truck driver so Tobias would be adopted). Littlefoot and Gumball determined to prove that Tobias is innocent, however. Episode 7 * The Games - Littlefoot, Gumball and Darwin are embarrassed when Ali, Penny and Carrie repeatedly beat them in the Elmore Olympics, so they try to find Ali, Penny and Carrie's weaknesses and use them to their advantages. * The War - To get revenge at Anais' intelligence, Littlefoot and Gumball try to humiliate and embarrass Anais, but at every attempt, the prank backfires. Anais subsequently give Littlefoot and Gumball a real (and humiliating) prank. Episode 8 * The Film * The Croping (Guest star: TBA) Episode 9 * The Wrestler (Guest star: Patrick Warburton as Mr. Russo) * The Escape Episode 10 * The Broadcast (Guest star: TBA) * The Week Episode 11 * The Hangout * The Season Episode 12 * The Circus (Guest star: TBA) * The Queen (Guest stars: TBA) Episode 13 * The Band * The Family (Guest stars: Kiefer Sutherland as Bron, George Bell as Topsy, Camryn Manheim as Tria, Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer, Sam Elliott as Chomper's father, Tara Strong as Chomper's mother, Rob Paulsen as Ruby's father and Nika Futterman as Ruby's mother) Episode 14 * The Double * The Pet (Guest star: TBA) Episode 15 * The Home (Guest star: TBA) * The Orphanage Episode 16 * The Club * The Tale Episode 17 * The Man * The Yeti (Guest star: Frank Welker as Mr. Yeti) Episode 18 * The Musician * The Haunted (Guest star: Clancy Brown as Jealousy) Episode 19 * The Rat (Guest star: Tom Kenny as Sebastian Longquin) * The Master (Guest star: TBA) Episode 20/21 * Dinoman: The Dinosaur Avenger (Guest star: TBA) Episode 22 * The Flying (Guest star: TBA) * The Substitute Episode 23 * The President * The Dummy (Guest star: Carlos Alazraqui as Schrachy) Episode 24 * The Costumes Season 2 Episode 1 * The Hunt Episode 2 * The Imposter (Guest star: Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy) * The Spider (Guest star: Jeff Bennett as Mr. Cuddles) Episode 3 * The Golfing (Guest star: TBA) * The Babysitting Episode 4 * The Cousin (Guest star: Grey DeLisle as Jenni Fitzgerald) * The Newsman Episode 5 * The Family (Guest star: TBA) * The Western Episode 6 * The Letter - Spike writes a love letter to Judith Fitzgerald, but Cera finds it and thinks Tobias wrote it to her. * The Bowling (Guest stars: TBA) Episode 7 * The Birthday * The Leader (Guest stars: TBA) Episode 8 * The Species * The Team (Guest star: TBA) Episode 9 * The Clone * The City Episode 10 * The Member (Guest star: TBA) * The Doctor Episode 11 * The Woods (Guest star: TBA) * The Security (Guest star: TBA) Episode 12 * The Whale (Guest star: Frank Welker as George the whale) * The Enemy (Guest star: Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy) Episode 13 * The King * The Memories (Guest star: Bill Fagerbakke as Penny's grandfather) Episode 14 * The Chef (Guest star: TBA) * The Glue Episode 15 * The Imaginary (Guest star: Tom Kenny as Lenny the fox) * The Prison Episode 16 * The Spying (Guest star: TBA) * The Intelligence (Guest star: Stephen Stanton as Smart Spike) Episode 17 * The Candy (Guest star: TBA) Episode 18 * The Arcade * The Show (Guest star: TBA) Episode 19 * The Mountains (Guest star: TBA) * The Vacation Episode 20 * The Giant (Guest star: Fred Tatasciore as Evil Chomper-Zilla) * The Brother (Guest stars: Rob Paulsen as Pauly Fitzgerald and Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy) Episode 21 * The Vampire (Guest stars: Bonnie Hunt as Angelica the vampire and Patton Oswalt as Billy the vampire) * The Minis Episode 22 * The Clown (Guest star: TBA as Chezzar's father) * The Ancestor (Guest star: Neli Ross as Cave-Apatosaurus) Episode 23 * The Leprechaun (Guest star: TBA) * The Cop Episode 24 * The Baby * The Guests (Guest stars: TBA) Season 3 Episode 1 * The Newcomers (Guest stars: TBA) Episode 2 * The Cheetigress (Guest star: Lori Alan as Synthia Witchmore) * The Moving (Guest star: TBA as Principal Nigel Brown's mother) Trivia: * The first 2 seasons (and the first 2 episodes of Season 3) are inspired by Back at the Barnyard. Category:Crossovers